Xarvolgian
The Xarvolgians were an ancient species who developed spacefaring technology around 47 million years ago. Originally peaceful explorers, a brutal civil war devastated their kind and indirectly led to their extinction. History Evolution The earliest known Xarvolgian ancestors came onto land some 297 million years ago. They migrated across the single supercontient that made up H'Trae at the time, which eventually separated. Over millions of years, two distinct subspecies would develop: the aggressive "Blues" and the intellectual "Greens". Prospering Around 47 million years ago, the Xarvolgians developed spacefaring technology, and used it to explore the galaxy. They set up colonies on several hospitable planets and seeded those they couldn't normally inhabit. They also are believed to have kickstarted the evolution of the mighty Dweeble species and given them their ability of resurrection, and also are credited with a mass-terraforming of several worlds in the Sirius system. The Beginning of the End Unfortunately, their fates were sealed when a mysterious being came to the Xarvolgians, promising great power to them. The Greens immediately accepted, but the Blues were appalled at the very thought. Unrest quickly exploded into a bloody Civil War, which ended with the Greens nearly extinct and the Blues victorious. They began reforming the Xarvolgian Empire to be more expansionistic and imperialistic, and began subjugating their former allies. The Final Fall One species they encountered, the Cretanians, resisted their efforts at conquest and declared war. For many years, the war raged on until the Cretanian general Skoth launched a torpedo with a bio-mechanical weapon at H'Trae, creating a plague that killed every last Xarvolgian. Rediscovery Soon after a team of Roizelle researchers rediscovered H'Trae in 2013, accounts have surfaced of several survivors of the apparent genocide of the Xarvolgians. Retep Silednas The future founder of the dread Omega Six, Retep Silednas, was originally a young Blue living during the Civil War. Using temporal technology, he arrived 47 million years in his future and discovered the devastation wrought by Natas. And thus the Omega Six began. Although initially belived dead after the Omega Six's atomization in 2013, Retep has since been discovered to be alive and has helped Isharos and Dalvix Lunar. Dimensional Refugees In 2014, the aforementioned Dalvix discovered a colony of several Xarvolgians living on an asteroid in the Toriin's home system, Proxima Centauri. They had created the Toriin Passage 47 million years ago after the Cretanian war to escape, although their bio-stabilizer would soon malfunction. Fortunately, they were able to return to their original homeworld of H'Trae. Appearance and Physiology COMING SOON Culture COMING SOON Trivia *The Xarvolgians were "created" for After The End. *Williezk made up the idea of subspecies to explain the difference between his version of the species and fungus3's. *Dumblydum suggested the species' name while Fungus3 named their homeworld. *For unknown reasons, the Xarvolgian language lacks pronouns, which causes their speech to translate strangely into English (i.e. "Our colony has been discovered." becomes "The colony that is the colony of the Xarvolgians is no longer hidden from sight." *They were originally revealed to be alive during After The End's Space Stage, but the series was cancelled before this could happen. Fungus3 reused this idea with williezk's permission for World of Evolutioncraft. **They would also have been revealed to be behind the creation of that series' main antagonists, the Adrarkarkarraks. *A Green Xarvolgian named Dovae Ermon is currently serving onboard the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]]. Category:Aliens Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:World of Evolutioncraft Category:Extinct Species